prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerleader Blue Coord
Cheerleader Blue Coord (チアリーダーブルー) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It has appeared in Episode 11 and the Episode 17 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Cheerleader Green Coord, Cheerleader Pink Coord, Cheerleader Red Coord, Cheerleader White Coord, Cheerleader Pact Pink Coord, Cheerleader Pact Yellow Coord, Cheerleader Pact Blue Coord, Cheerleader Pact Gold Coord, Cheerleader Pact Black Coord, Cheerleader Pact Red Coord, Cheerleader Pact Green Coord, and the Cheerleader Pact Purple Coord. User Appearance Top A blue tank-top with a band of raspberry around the bottom trim by a sparkly gold and blue fringe to match the layers on the right shoulder. The collar and shoulders have a fringe of raspberry. On the chest is a white, raspberry, and yellow Fight Girls logo design accent by yellow lines. Custard and raspberry stripe arm warmers with white string and a shiny blue fringe are included, along with blue sweatbands that have two rings of white on them and a sparkly raspberry and white pom-pom sewn to the side. Two stars are tattooed on the side of the navel, coming in blue and raspberry. Bottoms A blue pleat skirt with the bottom lined in white and raspberry. Layers of ruffled custard fabric reside beneath this. White string lines the waistband, followed by thin strips of shiny gold and raspberry ribbon that connects to sparkly gold and raspberry pom-pom on each hip. Two Fight Girls sashes that match the logo on the chest rest beneath this. Shoes Raspberry and white sneakers worn with a pair of gold leg warmers that have three rings of raspberry near the top. The cuff is made from a blue fringe, and sewn to the corner is a fringed, pom-pom ornaments of sparkly gold and blue with white and raspberry ribbon tails. Accessory A sparkling ornament made from fringed pieces of blue and gold material. Game Cheerleader Blue Coord is a Pop Pri☆Chan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts P-18.png Supercutiesupergirlarcade.png Kiratto PriChan Song Collection 2nd Channel.png Anime Screenshots Episode 17 Cheerleader Green, Blue, and White Coord Intro.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 25.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 27.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 28.jpg Pom Pom Sky High Miracle Kiratts.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 29.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 31.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 32.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Cheerleader Blue and Flower Shop Leaf KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Pop Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Mirai Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord